


Pearletry

by PearlDefiance



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Implied Terrifying Renegade, In Other Words ... Sappho, Pearl Love Poetry, Poetry, The Pearl Equivalent of Sappho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlDefiance/pseuds/PearlDefiance
Summary: Poems written by (or inspired by) Homeworld's pearls.





	Pearletry

_Pearls produced at the same time in the same facility are kept away from each other after they form. Here's one reason why_.

I met my batch-mate today  
I'm not supposed to, but I did  
And I will again.

Her gem is like mine, but better:  
Big and round and brilliant  
I reached out for her because I wished I could touch it

And then I saw—  
We saw each other.

This is what a pearl has.  
Knowing she's there—  
Knowing you're not alone.  
Even though  
sometimes  
you are

I met my batch-mate today  
She's everything I am  
and so many things I'm still not  
No one saw us laughing  
No one saw us talk and talk  
No one will see us together at all 

What happens to me doesn't matter  
But if I thought I could set her free  
I'd take up the sword—  
Like the Terrifying Renegade—  
I'd never give up  
Until the stars knew who we were 

(I want them to know  
like I do  
that she's there.) 

How could it be  
That her eyes are like the dawn  
While mine are so plain?

I met my batch-mate today  
I'm not supposed to, but I did  
And I will again. 

***

_A pearl scrawled this in the underground storage area on Zhema, a remote mining outpost where defective pearls are stockpiled for labor._

If I must serve another's will  
Then put me in the hands of someone worthy to use me as their instrument—  
Someone whose touch is artful  
Whose commands are as soft as they can be  
Someone who needs a scalpel—  
Not a jackhammer

***

_The head of the Diamond Authority clandestine service wrote this outside the VIP recreation area on Zhema after completing her investigation into anomalous pearl behavior there._

I warned you:  
Pearls are NOT to be trusted.  
This is NO joke!


End file.
